


That Was Then, This is Now

by allwedoisdrive



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, soft bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedoisdrive/pseuds/allwedoisdrive
Summary: The aftermath to the hand-holding scene in the series finale. Both kiddos are too gay to function.TJ knew three things about this occurrence.Cyrus has the most beautiful hands.This strange, gentle, warm thing was not something friends did. Friends hold hands all the time. Hand holding can be platonic. But friends don’t look at each other like that.Cyrus, also, has the most beautiful eyes. Gentle, umber brown eyes that left TJ floating in his seat on the bench.But that moment was over. That was then, and this is now. It was a bit before eleven. Andi’s grandma, the one he could never remember the name of, had gone crazy and gone stupid, but she was still a stick for bedtimes, so the party finished far earlier then others. Cyrus and TJ had spent some time on the bench. It had to be at least half an hour. It felt like a single moment. What on earth comes next?Fanfic title from novel by S.E. Hinton.





	That Was Then, This is Now

It was clear to TJ that things had changed.  
Maybe.

There was a special, crystallized moment, in the backyard during Andi’s party, where he heard legendary things always happened.

He was invited to the first bash, being the captain of the basketball team, but he didn’t want to go. The decision came with ultimate regret, as it was all anyone talked about for weeks. He also heard his sister ruined it. 

But now he had changed, and so had Amber. For the better. TJ had Cyrus to thank. Looking back, it was hard to believe TJ had ever acted the way he did. It was stupid, childish, and not to mention, sexist. But somehow, in a world of revolving grey clouds, Cyrus had reached through and helped him out. That was then. This was now.

And now was at probably the party of the year. Andi and him weren’t exactly best mates, but TJ could tell they were on the road to an awesome friendship. Any friend of Cyrus, was a friend of TJ after all; the vice versa happened to be true, apparently, after Amber and Andi begged for him to play the piano for Born This Way. After the huge performance, which was grand, he had something even grander.

A hidden moment with Cyrus. They talked. And TJ told him something humiliating. His cursed name, the secret he always wanted to keep. The monstrosity that was Thelonius Jagger. Only his parents, grandparents, and Amber knew, and TJ figured he would always keep it that way. But Cyrus begged, and TJ could never deny Cyrus. But, like always, Cyrus didn’t judge him. Cyrus always saw the good in TJ, something Kira could never do.

Kira was something alright. She’d nitpick to the ends of earth. It felt immature to say, but by god, was she mean. Sometimes TJ felt like he was looking in a mirror to his old self. TJ never said anything, because he felt like it was what he deserved. But at Andi’s party, the birthplace of the grandest tales, Kira demanded he choose between her and Cyrus, an inevitable sentence. He always knew in the end he would choose Cyrus. It was always Cyrus.

But now? Something changed. Possibly the greatest moment in TJ’s fourteen years. He didn’t know what on earth it meant though. TJ reached out, and held Cyrus’s small, soft, slightly cold hands. Their fingers intertwined, and TJ and Cyrus looked into each other’s eyes like there was nothing else in the world. There almost wasn’t. 

TJ knew three things about this occurrence.

1)Cyrus has the most beautiful hands. 

2)This strange, gentle, warm thing was not something friends did. Friends hold hands all the time. Hand holding can be platonic. But friends don’t look at each other like that. 

3)Cyrus, also, has the most beautiful eyes. Gentle, umber brown eyes that left TJ floating in his seat on the bench.

But that moment was over. That was then, and this is now. It was a bit before eleven. Andi’s grandma, the one he could never remember the name of, had gone crazy and gone stupid, but she was still a stick for bedtimes, so the party finished far earlier then others. Cyrus and TJ had spent some time on the bench. It had to be at least half an hour. It felt like a single moment. What on earth comes next?

The Good Hair Crew had stayed after for a bonfire, or something such, but other then them, Amber and TJ had stayed the latest. After a while, the siblings realized their parents had forgotten to come pick them up. Surprise, surprise. Neither of them had battery to call anyone. 

Amber was freezing on the walk home, but a feeling in TJ’s chest kept in warm. He was floating in his shoes as he roamed. TJ was still very confused on whether Cyrus and him were friends or something more at the moment. But, that was a crisis for tomorrow. For now, he just chatted with his sister. 

_________________________________________________

The shock didn’t hit Cyrus until the next morning. The moment Cyrus got home after the party, his body went to autopilot. There was barely enough energy in him to keep his head up. Shower, teethbrushing, pajamas, bed. Then sleep.

That was last night. Today was today. Too many things had happened at once. First, he thought about Andi leaving for art school as he watched television, only background noise to the world in his head. Cyrus had the house to himself, as his mom and stepfather were at temple. 

Cyrus was so, so proud of Andi. He knew he’d be sad about her leaving later. That’s for later. This is now. Cyrus got through Buffy leaving, so knew he could handle this too. There was another crisis at foot however.

Him and TJ. Or more so, TJ. This was far worse then his crush on Jonah. It hurt, by god, it hurt, because there’s one thing thinking you don’t have a chance with someone, and then there’s knowing it. And every time Andi’s heart blossomed with her relationship with Jonah, Cyrus’ sank. He was still happy for her. That’s how Cyrus understood what bittersweet meant.

There was this though. This uncharted territory with TJ. What the heck did it mean? One thing with Jonah, is that he hated labels. That’s valid, but Cyrus needed them. It was uncomfortable not knowing where he stood.  
Would TJ pretend it never happened? Maybe it didn’t truly mean anything. Friends held hands all the time. But the way TJ looked at him, like Cyrus was the puzzle piece to something he desperately wanted to solve. Like Cyrus was the stars, moon, and earth. It probably meant nothing.

But god did Cyrus want it to.

In the faintest part of his mind, the one still present on earth, a phone ringing erupts his thoughts. 

Buffy, texted him. Crud. He was meeting them at the spoon soon, for brunch. It had completely slipped him mind.

Buffy: Hey, did we say we were meeting at 11 or 11:30. I can’t remember. 

It was ten thirty now, and they did say they were meeting at eleven, so Cyrus should be getting ready. He texted Buffy the time. And set his phone down, going up to his living room to change out of his pajamas. 

Buffy: Good. I have so much to tea drop, can’t wait! See you soon. 

Cyrus shook his mind out of his TJ cloud. The world around him needed him back. Cyrus wasn’t too sure if he was ready to return though. For now, whatever the moment with TJ meant, discombobulating as it may be, was all his. 

That was enough for now.


End file.
